Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(6z-6)+4(-1+4z)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{6z-6}{)} + 4(-1+4z) $ $ {12z-12} + 4(-1+4z) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 12z-12 + {4(}\gray{-1+4z}{)} $ $ 12z-12 {-4+16z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12z + 16z} {-12 - 4}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {28z} {-12 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {28z} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $28z-16$